In various types of medical applications, a contrast medium or radioactive agent is delivered via a dosing syringe. A dosing syringe is a simple pump made of a plunger that fits tightly in a tube. The plunger can be pulled and pushed along inside a cylindrical tube (called a barrel), allowing the syringe to take in and expel a liquid or gas through an orifice at the open end of the barrel. The open end of the syringe can be fitted with a hypodermic needle, a nozzle, or tubing to help direct the flow into and out of the barrel. In nuclear medicine, injections of various radioactive elements is necessary. By delivering a complete dose to the patient and leaving no residual or very little residual dose is very desirable for many reasons, in order to increase the accuracy of the scan, the dosing syringe, in nuclear medicine applications, is flushed to facilitate the complete delivery of the contrast agent. A need exists in the industry to provide a self-flushing dosing syringe device,